My Sister
by Sis21K
Summary: Nessa was a little selfish even at a young age. One-shot, ramblings.


**So this is just something I wrote when I was bored...it's really short and it's just kind of ramblings...**

**In this story the two are very young, I'm placing Nessa at around 5 years old. I know it sounds a little sophisticated for such a young girl, but...too bad for you, I guess :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elphaba has green skin. I have always known this, but it has just started to dawn on me that this is not normal. Is she sick? No. I asked her if it means she is dying, but she smiled and said no, it's just how she is.<p>

We are both different from other people. My difference is that I can't walk. I didn't think much of it until I kept noticing that Elphaba moves around using her legs. Somebody always has to move my chair around for me when I want to go somewhere. There is a word for people like me, Father told me…um…oh, yes. _Dependent_. I depend on others.

I saw some other girls the other day. They were perfectly regular. None of them had green skin, and they all moved around using their legs. Sometimes, I wish Elphaba and I could be like them. Maybe someday I'll be like them. Elphaba thinks she can help me. When Father is out, she takes me out of my wheelchair and stands me up. I always fall to the ground, even though I tighten my legs hard and push my feet into the ground just like Elphaba tells me to. She never gets frustrated with me. She just stands me back up until I'm too exhausted to do it anymore.

Maybe she could use her powers. She doesn't know that I know she has powers. I have seen, when she gets angry at Father and runs out of the room, strange things happen around her. Father doesn't know. He thinks she is the bad egg. Father loves me best. Sometimes…I hate to say it…but sometimes I understand why. Elphaba is harsh about her green skin. She's been teased so much that she has been hardened against it. Whenever she meets someone new, she wards off any questions by explaining every ridiculous thing she's been asked in the past. It embarrasses Father. Father would much rather just ignore the fact of her green skin.

I wish she could just have regular skin. She wouldn't embarrass us as much then. She might even be more kind to me. I still love her, of course. We are sisters, after all. Sisters must love each other.

In repayment for her helping me learn to stand, one day I decided to help her hide her green skin. At first she looked angry. Her green skin was a part of her, she said. Whatever other people said, it was nothing she could change. But then I explained to her that she might make more friends if her skin wasn't green. Father would like her more. I could see the conflict in her eyes. Elphaba really wanted Father's love. It appealed to her so much that she agreed.

I had her wheel me to the bathroom where I rummaged in the drawers, finally emerging with a bottle of skin-colored powder. Elphaba stood in front of me. I told her to close her eyes. She did so after only a moment's hesitation. I wasn't sure exactly what to do, so I shook the bottle in the direction of her face, the most noticeably green portion of her body.

A cloud of powder flew up into the air, coating not only her face but her dress, arms, hair, and shoes. The cloud seemed to expand as the moments passed, and I coughed at the retched make-up smell. It settled on my knees and made the bathroom look as if a dense, peach-colored fog had settled inside.

I couldn't help but begin to cry. I sobbed loudly because my plan hadn't work and now Father was going to be mad at me. Elphaba looked as if she were going to start yelling at me, but then she quickly began trying to clean me up before Father got home. When rubbed, however, the powder smeared and smudged. I sobbed all the harder as I heard Father enter downstairs. When he found us, with Elphaba desperately trying to clean me and me crying, he drew the conclusion that it had been Elphaba's fault. I was crying too hard to contradict him, and Elphaba got punished for my idea.

I love my sister, but sometimes I wish she was different. I wish we were both different. I wish Father loved both of us. He loves me more, but I love Elphaba enough to make up for Father's indifference. Right?


End file.
